Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120305074721/@comment-4700157-20120306003052
^ I definitely agree with you. Actually , I agree with all of you. But this comment is definitely true. I mean , why would Dan make an arc , if one of the episodes are gonna basically ruin everything for us ? I was SO CLOSE, in believing Sam & Freddie were gonna break up in iCan't Take it. Speaking of iCan't Take it , what was the reason of them "almost" breaking up ? I mean , that was the most stupidest reason for Freddie to actually make him wanna break up with Sam? It took at least 2 or 3 people to convince him that Sam didn't mean to do it. I thought that Freddie was supposed to be "smart". Not stupid. In my opinion , if they would've broke up in that episode , it should be because either his mom forced him to not date her... or because he took the $1OO,OOO offer. I know that would be kinda messed up but at least it's realistic. Instead of Freddie almost breaking up with Sam over some ridiculous "NERD camp". If I were him , I would've never let that even cross my mind. I mean , I can see if he found out that Sam was cheating on him(which would be impossible because this isn't a soap-opera). That's a REAL reason. Not "OMG , Sam. What is wrong with you? I thought you loved me. You ruined my chance of being in NERD camp." If I were some magical wizard or fairy , I would've went through my T.V screen and slapped the chip out of his head. I mean , I would've almost gave him a real beating. Sam is too valuable to have some idiot treat her like that. And , OH LORD. iLove you was a great episode. But I was really disgusted with Carly. Honestly , I think the only episode that she actually "supported" Seddie was in iLMM. That's it. In iDSAF , in the end she was like "If you two can't handle you're own problems , then you shouldn't be together." ARE YOU SERIOUSLY JOKING? YOU COULDN'T KEEP A STEADY BOYFRIEND IF YOU EVEN TRIED!! Anyway , and in iCan't Take it , she really showed her true colors. The girl basically ratted out her own bestfriend. If my friend's mom told me to sabotage my friend's relationship with a guy she really cares about , I would've kept my mouth shut and locked it and throw it in the abyss. I don't care how much their relationship annoys me , I would've kept my feelings to myself. Oh yeah , Carly sure is a true friend. And all of this sudden , she wanted to open her mouth at the end of the episode. Seriously? Are you joking? Why wait THAT long? I don't even think she told Sam that she told Ms. Benson & Gibby. Anyway , and in iLove you , Carly wanted to open her big mouth AGAIN. One in the beginning , and at the end. First of all , WHY WOULD YOU TRY TI GIVE ADVICE TO A COUPLE IF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOURS IN CHECK? Sam and Freddie never really had that much experience with a relationship. When they were together , it was real love. Not "puppy love". It was real love. You could tell by the way they looked at each other , understood each other , and the way they weren't afraid to show their emotions to each other. Sam actually opened herself up to Freddie. Did she do that with Brad ? Nope. Did she do that with Jonah ? Uhmm not really. Did she do that with Shane ? Pshh , nope. Freddie was the only one that actually "really" accepted her. Even though she was on the crazy side , he didn't mind. He loved her for her. He's used to the wild Sam. That's the Sam he fell in love with. Anyway my point is , Carly had no business trying to tell Spencer , a grown behind man , what not to do in a relationship. And that's exactly why Sam && Freddie broke up. A very stupid reason , may I add. We all know that they have oodles of things in common. I won't go in detail but you know. But yeah , Carly definitely shouldn't have put her two cents in their relationship. In iQ , there should've been a "click" in Sam & Freddie's head. Carly tried to impress a guy that was way more smarter than her. Was she honest ? Did she "really" care that he liked literature && liked seeing foreign movies? No. In fact , she was confused and bored. But she was desperate so she had no other choice but to keep up with the relationship. He later found out that she was pretending to like the things he did , and he just wanted her to be honest. But instead, she lied. Hahaa , I actually predict that one kid that she was dating in iToe Fat Cakes , they're not gonna be together in the next episode. Because that's how it is with her. Anyway , now that I explained myself , I feel a lot better. Idk if Seddie is endgame or not , but what I do know that is Freddie loves Sam. He wouldn't wanna hurt her in any sort of way. Sam loves Freddie... and you can tell because she actually opened up her heart and let him in. She feels safe with him. I just feel that if Carly didn't open up her mouth , they would've still been together. You know , in show of course. In reality , they were gonna eventually break up because of the arc thingy. And yeah I do agree with 3cooldog92 , the break up was sad but it was indeed well written. (: